


Obscene

by moodiful819



Series: Generation Swap II [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Generation Swap, Male Solo, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite always trying to keep the moral high ground, Kakashi feels himself slipping. [Kakasaku]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the alternate Generation-swap timeline.
> 
> Kakashi is about 17 here? 18 or 19 maybe?

He had cut himself during training. He had been practicing a new way of deploying multiple weapons at once. Experiments often went awry; a ruby red gash arced up his thigh, upset and weeping.

Bleeding, gauze pressed to stem the flow, she healed him. A simple procedure. Hand pressed to his leg, fingers glowing ice-blue warm, the wound was gone with nary a trace. Five minutes after she’d started, it was as if he had never had to come in in the first place.

Hours later, though, he was still trying to berate the sensation out of his head. The tingle of her chakra—warm, pleasant, and familiar—clung to his nerves like cobwebs, hanging like banshee wails in his ears.

Angry, humiliated, he threw a fist against his sheets. In his mind, a stern echo of his voice moralized against him to banish the thoughts, that it was dirty, obscene. Hopeless.

_'She's your teacher, for Kami's sake. She'd never touch you.'_

But his hand still slipped under the waistband, running gently over where the tingles of her chakra had gathered and pooled, the ghosts of magma-burned dendrites and axons lingering in his flesh, scorching weights embedded in his sinew.

Groaning his ache, he shifted a leg restlessly and gripped himself tighter. His chest squeezed accordingly; the air trapped in his lungs made him light-headed, seeking escape much like the one he sought in his hand. Pink flashing across his mind, he tugged hard enough to almost whimper and thought he could taste blood in his mouth. 

Over the taut skin of his stomach, lip caught between his teeth as he rocked his hips into his hand, he tried imagining that the hand gripping his cock was a little softer, a little slighter than his, and watched his release dribble down his fingers with dismay.

Unnervingly, it was easier than he expected.


End file.
